


Old Western

by Tea_n_Tomatoes



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Country & Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_n_Tomatoes/pseuds/Tea_n_Tomatoes
Summary: A western AU my friend came up with for our hetalia ocs. This will just be bits and pieces. Right now, there's no concrete storyline.





	1. The Northerner

Michael felt… let’s just say uncomfortable. He had just moved down south recently, and he could tell no one there quite trusted him. He was a city slicker and a northern sympathizer. No one was thrilled about him. But he had dealt with adversity all his life. Mostly because he chose to stick it out with his little brother, who had lost his leg in a tragic accident when they were little. Most people suggested he leave his brother for the bears, but he always stood by his little brother, engineering new legs for him as they grew up. The plan was for Peter to follow Michael down here when he got settled in. But until then, Michael would have to deal with the suspicious looks. 

He came down from his place near the edge of town into the saloon that was starting to become crowded as the others of the town finished their work for the day. As the doors clapped shut behind him, he noticed everyone cast glances at him. “Hey! You! Yankee!” He looked up to see the owner of the saloon waving him over by the bar. He stepped over, unsure if he was about to get a beating or not. The owner leaned across the bar. “You’re new around here, aintcha?” He asked, a thick, Cajun accent very apparent. “Yeah. Moved in a little while ago.” 

“Nice to have ya. It’s always good to see new blood around here every now and then.” Well, this was new. “Th-Thanks. Nice someone is appreciative.” The brunet man shrugged and waved his hand. “Don’t mind the rest of these folk. They like to stick to their own kind. They’ll warm up, no worries. Here, take a seat, what’s your drink?” 

“Whiskey. On the rocks.” Michael replied as he slid onto a stool. “A man after my own heart.” He winked and filled the glass, sliding it to Michael. “Name’s Percival Durand, but everyone calls me Percy. I stay in the apartment above this saloon.” 

“Michael Smith.” They shook hands over the bar. “That there’s Finley Parker. My bartender.” He pointed to a blond man beside him who was cleaning out used glasses. “So, Yankee, what brings you down south?” 

“Thought I’d get away from the city. I need a fresh break.” A female voice laughed coldly behind them. Michael turned around to see a woman with dirty blonde hair in a very masculine outfit. Her hat was mostly covering her eyes, and her sheriff badge was reflecting the lights. Suddenly, the saloon was very quiet. “That’s what they all say.” She continued, setting down her finished drink. She looked over at him, and Michael felt chills go down his spine at the way her cold, pale eyes glared at him. “But it’s always one right after another.” She stood up from the table and walked over to them, and with each tap of her boots, Michael felt his heart beating faster. “I know you’re new here, so let me make one thing very clear. One screw up from you, and you’ll have me to answer to. Get it, Yankee?” Michael swallowed, and nodded. This woman was terrifying. “Good. If you plan on staying here, you should know that.” She turned on her heel and walked out of the saloon. It was quiet for a couple moments more. 

“Who was that?” Michael asked Percy, still not turning around. “Sheriff Riley Miller. I’d be careful around her, Michael. She’s quick with her mouth, and her pistol.” The saloon-owner replied as the room got lively again. “That was the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Michael said, getting a dreamy tone to his voice. “Is this guy for real?” Finley whispered to Percy. Michael turned around and sat at the bar again. “You said her name is Riley?” 

“It’ll be Sheriff Miller to you. But, yeah. Did I hear you right? That’s the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen? What are the girls up north like?” Percy looked at him like he had sprouted another head. “They’re fine. But I’ve never seen anyone like her before.” 

“I’ll give him that, there certainly is no one else like the Sheriff.” Finn shrugged, setting a glass down under the bar. “Hear me, Michael, do not make any sort of advance on the sheriff. She’ll have your head on her wall before you could finish your sentence. Many other men passing through have made that mistake.” Percy shuddered, like he was remembering them. “So, unless you want to be used for her target practice, I suggest setting your sights on almost any other lady here. You’re a handsome guy, you don’t need to waste your time.” Finn added on, taking Michael’s money for the drink he had. 

Late one night, Michael was playing his guitar on the back porch of his house, listening to the sounds of the nocturnal wilderness and the crackling of his fire accompany his strumming. He was humming an old lullaby he knew as he played. His eyes were closed, and he let his second nature kick in as his calloused fingers slid along the strings. Suddenly, he stopped when he heard rocks and dust being kicked a few yards away. He looked out and felt himself smile a bit. “Evening, Sheriff.” He smiled a bit and nodded at her. She looked up at him and noticed the guitar in his hands. “Evening, Mister Smith.”  
“You know my name already? I don’t believe we were ever formally introduced.” He replied, leaning over his guitar a bit. She stopped and looked over at him. “It’s my job to know everyone in this town.” 

“Right. What are you doing out so late? Shouldn’t you be at home?” 

“I do nightly rounds. Check up on everything.” He nodded. “Care to join me, Sheriff?” She looked at him wearily and he chuckled. “No need to be so suspicious, I know you’re armed with at least a few weapons, and I only have my hunting rifle I keep inside. I can’t hurt you.” She seemed to think for a moment, then stepped over to him and sat down next to him. 

“Help yourself to some jack. Finest booze in Detroit.” He set the bottle of alcohol in between them and she took a swig. This was definitely his kind of girl. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, how does a woman like you end up sheriff of a place like this?” Michael asked, continuing to strum on his guitar. Perhaps it was the secluded atmosphere, or the drink she took, or maybe just something about this northerner, but she answered, despite her usual better judgement. “I’ve been on my own most of my life. Parents died when I was young, by older brother turned out to be a lying jack-ass. And I was certainly no southern belle, so, I thought I’d lean into it. Protect other people. This is my town, my home. I do what I can.” He smiled and nodded. “I can understand that. My parents have been gone for as long as I can remember.” 

“Oh?” 

“Who knows what happened. My little brother and I were left on our own one night. Not a dollar to our names, and not a soul to protect us. So, I stepped up for him, and for me.” 

“Where is he now?” 

“Still in Detroit. He’s coming down once I get everything settled in here. We’ve had enough of the city.” 

“So, you really are here to stay, aren’t you?”

“That okay, Sheriff?” He looked over at her, and his eyes locked with hers. She seemed…softer here, than when she’d met him in the saloon. Her eyes were more gentle. Her edges weren’t as sharp. He could see a bit of who she really was, even just for a few moments. “May I?” She pointed to the guitar. He noticed she didn’t answer his question. “Be my guest.” He handed her the instrument and she began plucking the strings. She was very good. “Where’d you learn that?” 

“My father. Before he died. I’ve been practicing ever since. He’s also the one who taught me to shoot, and to ride.” 

“Sounds like a good man.” 

“He was…for a while.” 

That sat in silence for a while. He enjoyed listening to her play. She certainly had a unique style that he wasn’t used to. Suddenly, she stopped. “I should be going. I’ve already stayed too long.” She handed him his guitar back and stood up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then, Sheriff.” She walked a couple paces. “Tomorrow.” She replied and walked off into the night. Michael smiled to himself and continued playing as the sound of her shuffling boots drifted away. Perhaps it wouldn’t be as tough to get to know her as he thought. Maybe she was warmer than the rest of these people made her out to be.


	2. The Fish Merchants

Danielle hardly contained her excitement as their wagon reached the sleepy town. “Dani, stop leaning out of the cart, you’re gonna fall out.” Theo turned from the front seat, looking at her with a concerned frown. “Thanks for your concern, Theodore, but I think I can handle myself. I’ve been on the ocean my whole life; I think I can handle a puny little wagon.” She retorted playfully. “Relax, Harvard, it’s about time we brought her along. We’ve been travelling here long enough.” Evan said as he pulled over the horses in front of a shop. “Gabriel, do you mind handling this with the shop owner while Theodore and I get some beers going in the saloon?” 

“You two aren’t going to start another tavern brawl that I have to pull you from, are you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he hopped out, helping his little sister. “Fine, we won’t.” 

“Swear it.” 

“Okay, we swear it.” 

“Evan?” 

“Okay, okay, yeah, I swear it.” He turned and hopped off the front seat and mumbled, “God, he’s becoming more like Dad every day.” He tied up the horses and followed Theodore across the street to the saloon. “Hey-o! Dani! You coming?” 

“Me?” 

“Yeah! For sure! Gabriel’s got it out here. You can’t have any beer, but I think he’d feel more confident we won’t fight anyone if you’re there.” She smiled and nodded enthusiastically before rushing after him. 

The saloon was rustic and dim. There was cluttered chatter from some of the other patrons, and a peppy tune played by a brunet man at a piano. The three of them took a seat, and Theodore frowned when he saw Dani there with them. “Evan—” 

“Relax, Harvard, she’s a grown woman, she can sit here with us.” He brushed off his younger brother’s worries as he slumped back, stretching his legs after the tedious journey from the coast. “Dani, would you be the best littlest sister in the whole wide world and get Theo and I some beer from the bartender?” Evan asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. “And what’s in it for me?” She replied playfully. Evan raised an eyebrow. “What’s in it for you?”   
“Yeah.” 

“You’ve been attending too many of Theo’s court cases, you’re becoming a negotiator.” He snickered. “But yeah, okay, I’ll bite. If you go get us some drinks, I won’t make you sit by the cart while Gabriel deals with the business at the shop.” 

“You won’t do that anyway. You like annoying Theo too much.” She countered. “Touché.” He laughed at Theo’s grumpy face. “If you get us some beers, I’ll let you have a bit.” 

“Deal!” She hopped off to the bar before Evan could change his mind. 

Theo was glaring daggers at Evan and he brushed off his little brother again. “Relax, she’s not gonna like it anyway.” 

Danielle scooted up to the bar and saw a tan, blond man with bright blue eyes chatting with another young man with brown hair and green eyes. He finally looked over at her end and saw her waiting there for him. He left in the middle of his conversation and stepped over to her. He looked about her age. “H—Hey there. It’s not often we see a new face around here. Much less a—uh—a young woman.” She chuckled and glanced around. “I’m sure.” Her eyes met his for a brief moment and she couldn’t help but smile at him. “So, little lady, what can I get for you?” He leaned against the bar, smiling at her with an easy, subtle charm. “Just a couple beers for my brothers back there.” She pointed over her shoulder to Evan and Theodore discussing something inaudible at their table. “Ahh, you’re the Collender girl?” He asked as he started preparing their drinks. “I see your brothers around here a lot. They talk about you now and then.” 

“Yeah, they always leave me at home when they come in for business. But this time Evan was able to convince Theodore to let me join!” She smiled at him as he set the drinks in between them. “So, you’ve never been to our little town before?” 

“Nope. First time.” 

“Well, if your brothers don’t mind, I’d love to show you around a bit. I think I could get a night off from Percy.”

“Percy?” 

“Percival, he’s the owner.” He nodded to the man playing the piano and flirting with a woman sitting beside him. “Word of caution, steer clear of him. He’s left a string of broken-hearted dames to stretch from here to Spain.” She giggled and nodded. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks…” 

“Finn. Finley Parker.” He reached out his hand. She smiled and shook it. “Danielle.” 

“Be sure to let me know if I can give you a tour. The sooner I get to Percy, the sooner I can get in the way of any plans he has tonight.” She nodded, took the drinks, and turned to head back to her brothers, trying to hide the pink dusting rising to her cheeks. 

They finished up and stepped outside the saloon, Danielle giving Finn a wave and a thumbs up on the way out. He smiled and nodded at her as she left.   
They passed a blond man with messy hair, green eyes, and a small notch in one eyebrow as they left. He instantly stopped and turned to Danielle. “Excuse me, miss?”

“Ah, yes?” She turned to him. “I don’t believe I’ve seen you around here before, are you new around here?” 

“No, I’m just passing through for the day with my brothers.” 

“Well, you’d better be careful, miss. I believe you’ve stolen my heart, and I’m the deputy.” He smiled charmingly at her, and she felt herself blush and smile. “Well, you’re certainly very forward, aren’t you?” She tried to stifle a giggle to no avail. 

Inside the bar, Finn got back to washing down the counter, a soft, dreamy smile on his face. “Who’s the girl you were talking to, Finn? Who you so eagerly abandoned our conversation for?” Michael asked him, a playful smirk on his face. Finn felt himself blushing and looked up at his friend. “Danielle Collender.” 

“The fish merchants’ sister?”

“Yeah.” 

“She’s pretty.” 

“Yeah…she is.” 

“But you’d better be careful, Finley.” 

“How’s that?” He looked up at him, starting to frown. “First off, her brothers are terrifying. Especially the hothead lawyer. And, the deputy is talking to her.”   
Finn whipped his head around and saw Eamon chatting with Danielle just outside. She was smiling and giggling while he was smirking at her, and obviously flirting. Finn frowned even more as he watched them talking together. A pang fell in his stomach, and he had to fight off the wave of anger rising in his throat. “Whoa, what’s wrong with you?” 

He turned and saw Percy looking at him with a worried, and a bit scared look. “I haven’t seen you look that angry since I said you couldn’t keep that pet gator in the bar.” 

“He was tamed--!” He sighed, frustrated. “Sorry, Percy. I’m just…” 

“He’s jealous.” A new voice entered the mix. They all looked down the bar to see Amber Howard, the journalist, sitting there, working on finishing up a piece for the paper, and a drink in her hand. “Jealous? Come on, how could I be jealous? I just met her.” 

“How else would you explain how you’re feeling?” She raised an eyebrow at him, and he looked back out at Danielle and the deputy to see her brother, Gabriel, ushering her back to the inn where they’d be staying the night, rescuing her from Eamon. He wasn’t going to lie; he did feel a wave of relief when she walked away from him. “We hardly talked; how could I already be jealous?” Finn asked, turning back to the others sitting at the bar. “You two certainly had a connection, at least to me it looked like.” Michael shrugged. “You just gotta get to her before Eamon does.” Finn scowled. “I don’t trust him, honestly. Sometimes, he’ll just vanish around town.” 

“You’re not just saying that because you’re jealous, are you, Finn?” Percy asked. “No. I’ve always thought so. I mean, Michael just moved down here from up north, and he’s already done more work for Shariff Miller than he has.” They all nodded. Finn glanced down and saw Amber writing in her notebook. “And all of that is off the record.” He pointed at her sternly and she glared at him for a moment before scribbling out whatever she was writing. 

That night, Danielle sat in front of a mirror and fixed her hair in a bun. Something was motivating her to look her best tonight for her tour around town with the bartender. She pulled on her shawl to warm her arms, smiled at her reflection, and turned to walk out the door, but stopped in her tracks when Evan was leaning against the doorframe. “And where do you think you’re going, young lady?” 

“Oh! Ahh—Evan! Hi there! Um—I was—I just—ahhhh…” She tried to think of a lie, but her mind was blank. As she continued stammering, he raised an eyebrow at her. Eventually, she just gave up and sighed. “The—ah—the bartender and I were chatting, and he invited to take me on a tour of town since I’ve never been here before.” She admitted and couldn’t help but notice the knowing smile come over her brother’s face. “What.” 

“You’re going on a date.” 

“Wh—what? No. It’s not a date. I—I just met him! I don’t know him yet. He’s just being nice.” 

“This is a date, Danielle.” He smiled even more when he saw how obviously flustered, she became. “No, it’s not.” 

“If it’s not a date, then why are you trying to sneak out? And why didn’t you tell us about it?” 

“W—well—um—well, you know Theo. If I told him, he’d never let me do it. So, I thought it’d be easier to ask for forgiveness rather than permission.” 

“Okay, one last question, Dani.”

“Yeah?” 

“Would you be mad if this were a date?” She blushed even more and tugged at the hem of her dress. “Um… He…He is really handsome. And he seems sweet. And charming. His eyes are this bright blue, like I’ve never seen before. And he has a really nice smile.” Evan’s smile changed gradually from a knowing, teasing smirk, to a real, genuine smile. “Be back before Theo notices you’re gone. And you’d better be sleeping here.” He moved out of her way and she looked at him with surprise. “You…you mean it?” 

“Yes. Now go on out there before I change my mind. I’m sure he’s waiting for you.” She rushed over and hugged him quickly. “Thanks Evan! You’re the best!” 

“Yeah, yeah, now get on out there, kiddo.” She smiled giddily and rushed outside the inn to see that Finn had been waiting out there for her, just like Evan said he would be. 

“Hi again.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him, stepping up so she was right in front of him. “Hi again.” 

“Well, are you ready for a tour of our little town?” He asked, holding out his arm to her. She smiled softly and nodded, wrapping her arm around his. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

He showed her around all the main local landmarks, and small little places he liked to frequent. He told her stories about the people who lived in town, and she smiled and nodded and laughed along. Her brothers had told her some of these same stories from their visits, but she didn’t interrupt Finn. She wanted to hear him tell it and wanted to hear his voice. She wanted to hear his smile. Maybe Evan was right, and she was partially hoping this was a date. 

He just finished telling her a quirky story, and they laughed. “Stop right there.” A gruff voice interrupted them from behind. They heard the cocking of a gun. “Turn out your pockets. I don’t want to have to shoot you.” Danielle’s heart stopped as Finn turned around, quickly taking out his pistol. “Wanna try that again?”   
“Come on, little man, is this how you want your little date to go?” She knew that voice. Granted, she hadn’t heard it in a couple years. But she knew it all too well. “Finn, wait.” She put a hand on his arm with the gun. He looked at her confused as she turned around to face their assailant. He was a handsome young man, with slicked back dark brown hair, almost black. He was pale and had bright blue eyes that shone behind the handgun he had pointed at Finn. He had a scar on his right cheek that she hadn’t seen before. He wore a long, black jacket that helped him blend into the shadows around them. When he saw her, his face changed to shock, and slowly, his now shaking hand lowered to his side. “D…Dani?” 

“Vince…” She frowned at him. He slowly put his gun back in the holster on his waist, and his feet shuffled back. “Vince, wait, please!” He turned and bolted back down the street in the dark before she could stop him. 

“Dani, did you…do you know him?” Finn asked, putting his gun away and turning to her. She pursed her lips and looked down. “He’s my brother.”   
“You have a fourth brother?” 

“He…He left the family a few years ago for “adventure”. I had no idea adventure meant…crime. No wonder he was always arguing with Evan and Theo and Gabe…and always going to the docks at night. The others never…told…me.” Finn frowned, seeing Danielle was on the verge of tears. “Hey…come here. It’s okay.” He gently pulled her into his arms in a warm, comforting embrace. She hugged him back and cried a bit, trying not to stain his nice vest. He smelled of alcohol and smoke from the saloon, with hints of oranges. Normally, she’d be repulsed by the terrible smell of cigar smoke, but there was something comforting about it when it came from him. His arms were firm, and strong from always working so much, and helped her feel safe. “We should be getting you back to the inn.” He whispered soothingly and gently took her hand, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her back to the inn. 

She had trouble sleeping that night. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Vincent’s gun pointed at her, and the look in his paler blue eyes when he recognized her. That mix of shock and horror and worry was burned into her brain. 

The next morning, she sat on the edge of her bed. Suddenly, after two and a half years she randomly found her closest older brother. And he was nothing more than a petty criminal. “Dani? You ready to…” Gabe and Evan came into her room, and paused when they saw her back slouched, and facing them. “Danielle?” Gabriel tried to get her attention soothingly. “I know Vince is a criminal.” She muttered. Her voice was numb, and thick from tears. 

The room was quiet for a moment, and she heard Gabe whisper something to Evan behind her. There was a shift on the bed, and Gabe was sitting on the other side of the bed, his back to hers. “Dani…I…How did you know?” He asked as two sets of footsteps came back. It was Theo and Evan. “I saw him last night.” 

“Last night?” Theodore and Gabriel repeated. “She…she went out on a date last night with the bartender.” Evan told them. “Dani, what happened?” Gabriel asked. She was surprised that Theo didn’t blow up at Evan. “We were finishing walking around, and…Vince—he—he tried to—Vince tried to rob us.” Her voice broke more, and she fought off more tears. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Theodore asked. She shook her head. “No. He…he didn’t know it was me, either. Until I turned to face him.”

Slowly, she reached her hands up and held her arms. “He had a gun on me.” There was more shuffling around the room, and she looked up as Evan crouched in front of her, and Theo sat at her side. They were frowning. Theo placed a hand on her arm. “Dani, I am so sorry you had to see that.” His pale eyes were uncharacteristically soft and understanding. “He…He ran away before I could stop him.” She leaned into Theodore’s arms and started crying again. He hugged her back and rubbed his arms in circles along her back soothingly. Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulder, doing his part to calm her down as well. Evan did the same. No one said anything as she cried more. 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was a thief?” She asked them through her tears. “We…we wanted to protect you, Dani. We knew you’d be upset… and we…we just wanted to let you keep thinking the best of him.” Evan answered carefully. “We didn’t mean to coddle you. It’s just…you’ve always looked up to all of us, including Vince, despite his failings, and we…didn’t want to take that away from you.” She leaned back from Theo a bit, but all of her brothers kept their hands on her, to calm her down. “Let’s go back home. I want to go home.” They nodded and helped her up, and walked together out of the inn, back to their wagon. 

“Danielle!” They all looked up as Finn ran out of the saloon and up to their wagon. He looked a bit nervous in front of all of Danielle’s brothers, but continued anyway. “I… I just wanted to apologize for last night before you left. I had no idea that was going to happen. I’m so, so sorry.” She smiled a bit for the first time since she saw Vince. “It’s okay, Finn. It wasn’t your fault. I…I actually had a really nice time up until that happened.” He smiled a bit too, gaining some confidence. “Yeah, I did too.” He hesitated another moment and rubbed the back of his neck. “You’ll…You’ll come back around here again, won’t you? I get it if you won’t want to, but I’d—ahh—I’d like to see you again.” She smiled a bit wider. “Yeah, I think I’ll be back soon.” She nodded to Theo who cast a wary glance at Finn before cracking the reigns and starting the horses. She waved goodbye as they pulled out of the small town, and he waved back, his dreamy smile returning before he sauntered slowly back into the saloon.


End file.
